1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illumination apparatus using a light-emitting device package.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light-emitting diodes (LED) constituting a light-emitting source through a P-N junction of a compound semiconductor are semiconductor devices capable of displaying various light colors. Recently, blue LEDs and UV LEDs embodied using a nitride having high physical and chemical characteristics have appeared. White light or other different monochromatic light may be made by using a blue or UV LED and a fluorescent material, and thus an applicable range of an LED is extending.
Such a LED has a long lifespan, can be made small and light, and has a high directivity of light and thus enables a low-voltage driving. In addition, LEDs are strong on impact and vibration, do not require a preheating time and a complicated driving, and can be packaged in various ways, and thus the LEDs are applicable for various use.
For example, LEDs may be used as a light source module for illumination. In this case, the LEDs undergo a first packaging for mounting an LED chip, a fluorescent material, a lens on a lead frame and a second packaging for mounting a plurality of light-emitting device packages made in the above-described way and other elements on a circuit substrate in order to form a circuit.
Also, in order to form the light-emitting device chip, such as an LED, as an illumination apparatus, the need for a method capable of reducing manufacturing cost has increased. Thus, research into a method capable of reducing manufacturing cost and simplifying a manufacturing process is being conducted.